Downhole exploration and production efforts involve the deployment of a variety of sensors and tools. The sensors may provide information about the downhole environment, for example, by providing measurements of temperature, density, and resistivity, among many other parameters. Other tools may be at the surface, for example, such as top drive or pumps. This information may be used to control aspects of drilling and tools or systems located in the bottomhole assembly, along the drillstring, or on the surface.